Not Wanted
by ILOVELINKINPARK222
Summary: Harry gets a letter from Dudley. He is 19. This letter will change his life, and all who live with him, FOREVER!!!! Dum DUM DUM! **chapter 6 is up!!** Oh and there are alot of twins in this story..LOL..youve been warned
1. The Baby

Not Wanted  
  
My new story. I just came up with this idea and well, I liked it, so here is the product!  
  
Here we go………  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was a grown man. He was 19 and Just out of Hogwarts 2 years ago. He was living in a HUGE mansion with his girlfriend Ginny, her brother Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Hermione Granger.  
Harry was in training to be an Auror. Ron was working at the ministry. Almost at the top of his department (the Unspeakables) in only two years., Hermione was working as The New Astronomy Teacher at Hogwarts and Ginny, only being a year out of school was training with Harry to be an Auror.  
Anyway, our story starts When Harry goes to get the mail while everyone awaits him from the kitchen table.  
He walks up to the mini-owlery that their Owls live in and pets his old owl HedWig on the head, then moves to his newer Owl, son of HedWig and Pig. Pig had gotten Bigger and HedWig had liked it. They had four babies and one went to each of the people living in the House. Harry got the oldest a brown male . Named Merlin. Ron got the second, a white girl named Gem. Ginny got the youngest, a girl named Flame, for she was a strange Red color. Hermione got the third born, which was also the runt, named Gilderoy.  
But, enough about the history of the owls, on with the story. Harry picked up the letter Merlin had brought and read:  
  
Harry,  
I need your help. I know you hate me but, I need your help more then anything. My 18 year old wife had a baby and it is a witch! She is very…well, witchy. And we got a letter from some lady named Minerva saying our baby was gifted. Mom and dad won't talk to me and my wife can't take care of the baby because, well, she died giving birth to her. Harry, I know you've never had parents but my mum and dad hate me now and it hurts. I need them back. Please help and take my baby. I can't raise Her. I'm no wizard like you. I'll pay for her stuff she needs but please help. Please.  
  
Signed,  
Dudley Dursley  
  
Harry had no idea what to do. Before he had left the Dursley's Vernon had been very cruel to Dudley and Harry had forgiven him for everything and made a pact that they would help each-other out. Dudley had helped Petunia see the good in Harry but Vernon had still hated him. Petunia probably wanted to see the baby but Vernon had forbidden it. He walked down stairs.  
  
"Harry what is wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
He showed them the letter.  
  
"Harry, Oh, dear, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go get her." He said.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Ron said.  
And with that the two men apperated to 5 Privet Drive, where Dudley lived.   
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Harry, come in, you too, Ron." Dudley said. Ron had helped him work out earlier that year.  
"Harry, will you take care of my baby girl?" Dudley said.  
  
"Yes, Dudley I will. What is her name.?" He asked.  
  
"Violet Dursley. Well, Violet Potter I suppose. Listen don't tell her about me. OK. I don't want her to know I had to give her up because of her grandparents. Just take care of her like your own baby." Dudley said. The large man walked over to a cradle and pulled out a small bundle.  
The baby was small. Her mother had been VERY skinny so it was no surprise. Harry took her and looked at her. He had blue eyes. Very pretty blue eyes, and Red hair. She seemed to blinking a lot as if she couldn't see very well.  
"What is wrong with her eyes?" Ron asked.  
"She can't see very well, but I don't have the money. Mum and Dad took it and all. I've been saving this for you though." and Dudley Handed Harry a sack of money. Not wizard money but Harry could easily exchange it.  
  
After the good-byes Harry left with the Baby and Ron, never seeing Dudley again 


	2. A Necklace and The Wedding

Not wanted  
Chapter 2  
A necklace and a Wedding  
ILOVELINKINPARK222  
J.K. and the WB own all but Violet Potter and Marsha Henderson.  
  
Here we goooooooooooooo.................  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my English teacher who is in the Hospital with pancreanidus... NOT Pink Idus...( I hope she doesn't get sick...that would be just hooorrriibbleee!) :) Thanks for the Idea Jessica.  
  
Oh and remember the baby is about 2 months old!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry had been taking care of Violet for a week now. He had help from all of his friends since he had to leave every 2 weeks for a weekend. Hogwarts wasn't in session yet, so Hermione was a big help. The baby was peaceful though. Harry loved her. When ever she cried Harry would pick her up and hum to her and she would fall right to sleep. But, she like Ginny the most. After all. Ginny was going to be her mother soon. Actually they were getting married in a week. Harry officially adopted the baby and she now   
Violet Potter.   
  
  
One week before the wedding they got a letter from Dudley. It read:  
  
Hear Harry,  
How is my baby? I was hoping you would give this to her. This necklace was her mother's, Marsha Henderson/Dursley. Harry, I fear I am dieing. Of a broken heart. Both of my girls are gone. Please don't tell Violet about me until she is 16. Please give this necklace to Violet and let her wear it forever. Mom is back and Dad is coming. The doctor says I don't have long. mom will send you notice when I'm with Marsha again.  
  
Love,  
Dudley  
  
  
Harry shook the envelope and out came a necklace. It was a rather large but not Bling-Bling rapper big. It was a beautiful silver cross. It was sterling silver and had a emerald in he middle. The chain was way too big for the small baby so Harry asked Ginny for a small silver chain. She happened to have one and he placed the necklace around her. She held it and went back to sleep.  
  
The day of the wedding, Harry got notice of Dudley Dursley's death.   
  
************The Wedding Day*************  
  
Harry was sitting with Ron in his dressing room. He looked troubled. Ron patted his shoulder saying:  
"Be happy. you're marrying Ginny. And you have a daughter!" Ron said.  
Harry smiled and dusted himself off. They had talked earlier about what to tell everyone. Everyone except Family/ and Remus and Sirius and Dumbledore, thought Violet was Ginny's baby.  
  
  
Harry walked down the isle with Ron smiling. Molly was holding up Violet . The baby was holding her cross in one hand and Molly had her other hand up waving. Harry smiled and walked up to Dumbledore who would be acting as marriage-maker to the couple.  
  
Then Ginny walked down the isle. she looked beautiful. She had a flowing white dress. It was all silk and was charmed to glitter. She smiled at her mom and "her" baby. She loved that baby like it was her own.   
  
"Do you Harry Potter take Virginia Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold in sickness and in health, through richer or poorer till death do you part?" Dumbledore recited.  
  
"I do."  
  
" "Do you Virginia Weasley take Harry Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold in sickness and in health, through richer or poorer till death do you part?"   
  
"I do"  
  
"You may kiss the bride."   
  
And they kissed.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Ginny Potter!" Dumbledore yelled. then whispered. "I always liked saying the kiss-kiss part first."  
  
Ginny threw her bouquet and Hermione caught it, smiling at Ron.  
  
  
They danced and when it was time for dinner Ginny tapped her glass:  
  
"In my family it is a tradition to give your husband a gift. Some of you I'm sure thought I had forgotten . Well, I haven't I'm going to give him his present RIGHT now!" Ginny said. Fred and George whistled.   
"No, not THAT kind of present, this is also my present to my family, so don't expect any thank you cards. Ok, here we go, I'm pregnant" She said. Everyone clapped but some people just said "again?" those were the people who thought Violet was Harry and Ginny's baby.  
  
***************  
  
The next day Harry was off-duty. He brought Violet into a wizard-eye doctor. The man asked if he wanted glasses for her.   
  
"No, I have them and they are a pain."  
  
"OK, I'll perform a simple spell. It is really knew. Just this year stuff, but it will work to fix her vision. That'll be 3 galleons." The doctor said. He took out his special "eye wand" and said: "Fixo Eyo"   
Violet stopped blinking her pretty blue eyes at once and looked up at Harry, clutching her Necklace.  
  
  
"Ginnnnny! We are HOME!!!!!" Ginny ran down and hugged Harry.  
  
She picked up the baby and said:  
"How's my Violet?' She said kissing the baby on the cheek. She set her down and said to Harry:  
"I love her so much. It's almost if she was my own little girl. Of course, I'll still love her when this one comes along." and they sat down together, a family.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for shortness. if anyone has any ideas e-mail me at rosisox@hotmail.com or put it in your review! THAnx!! r/r! 


	3. It's Too Early

Chapter 3  
Not Wanted  
  
  
A/N: Ok……umm I'm skipping a lot cause nothing really happens Here we go……..  
  
  
  
7 months later:  
  
Harry woke up. Ginny was in the bathroom, puking. She had a very hard pregnancy. The baby had almost died twice. The sex of the baby was still not known, because the couple wanted to be surprised. He sat down with her and rubbed her back, holding her golden red hair back from her face. Once he finished throwing up her dinner, and desert, and lunch, she hugged her husband and fell asleep almost instantly in his arms.   
  
Then Harry hear Violet cry. This terrified him, Violet NEVER cried at night, ever. Ginny also woke up with a start and started to run to Violet's room. Harry held her back and told her to rest. He walked into the baby's room and saw Violet standing on the railing of her crib bawling. Harry walked to her and picked her up. She looked into her eyes and Harry yelled, almost dropping her. Her eyes were not the beautiful blue anymore. They were gray. Not cold gray but beautiful gray. They were light gay and got darker towards her pupil. Right around her pupil was black. It spewed out like sunburst with small specks of white….  
Ginny came running in to see what Harry had yelled about. When SHE SAW SHE YELLED TOO. But not because of the baby, because…..  
  
  
"Harry…..no…it..it's too early…" She stuttered.  
  
"WHAT!?" Harry yelled.  
  
"My…WATER…BROKE!!" She said heaving in between words.  
  
"Oh My GOD!" Harry yelled. He ran down getting a suit case ,packed it, put Violet in her car seat and was about to drive to the Burrow, when he said:  
  
"GINNY!" He ran into the house, carried her down and put her in the car. The drove down to the Burrow and ran into the house with Violet. He left her with Fred & George and pulled, Molly, and Arthur into his car. They drove down to the Hospital, Ron and Hermione driving right behind them, since they were in the house at the time of the freak -attack Harry had and decided to tag along.  
  
They reached St. Mungos and Ginny and Molly ran into the delivery room. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione and Arthur. They waited in suspense for an hour. In which Fred and George arrived, how no one wanted to ask. They had Violet and said she had been screaming and wouldn't stop.   
  
"Hush…Violet…hush…you're gonna have anew sister or brother soon…sshhhhh…" Violet stopped screaming. Ron picked her up and started to play with her hair, making her giggle. Then the doctor walked in.  
  
"Mr. Potter, and family, Umm….I'd like to tell you that, well, you have a baby boy, and he is fine. But, Virginia is, fading. It was a very hard child birth and, well, she may not live threw the night. You may all go in." Harry dropped to his knees as the doctor said this. Hermione had tears rolling very fast down her cheeks and she held on to Ron. Arthur was beyond tears. He was holding Violet and rocking back and forth, his eyes big and his mouth open. Fred and George cried as they used a pay phone to call their brothers. Harry cried. Then he walked into the delivery room. Molly was sitting, kissing her daughter's forehead, whispering in her ears. Harry walked over to Ginny and peered into her eyes. He was followed by Ron, Hermione and all the Weasley brothers. Percy now had Violet. They all crowded around Ginny.   
  
Molly turned around and picked up a small bundle off a small bed. The bundle was a small boy. He had black hair, and regular infant blue eyes. He was tiny…very tiny. Molly handed him to Harry.  
  
"Where's your father?" She asked the boys.  
  
"He's outside. I'll go get him." Fred suggested and walked out. Harry was oblivious with this though. He was staring at his baby boy. He smiled and stared at the baby. Soon, that baby was taken away for testing. (A/n: That was a cruel sentence….let's just say the nurses took little baby to nursery.)  
  
Then Artur walked in and punched Harry in the face.  
  
"If it wasn't fro you my baby wouldn't be here." and he left, Molly crying, Ron helping Harry up off the floor..  
  
  
A/N: sorry it is short…I have to do my home work…bye! 


	4. Lots of Babies

Not Wanted  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lots of Babies  
  
  
  
"Ha...Harry? Where's the baby!?" Ginny was looking at all the crying figures around her. She had been in and out of death for a few hours. Molly had left to go talk to Arthur.  
  
"GINNY!" Then all of her brothers and Hermione were hugging and kissing her. She looked at Harry, who was holding the baby. All of the Weasleys left. Harry went up to Ginny and placed the baby in her arms. She looked at the baby.  
  
"He's beautiful....Harry, I was dieng. And, well, your mum and dad were they told me to go back, and they pushed me and I landed here. Harry your mother is beautiful." Ginny said.  
  
Harry stroked her hair and looked back as someone opened the doors. Hermione was walking in with Violet She sat the baby down on the bed and tip-toed off.  
  
"Hey baby. I missed you. Look, you have a new brother! Named....Alan" And she propped the baby up to show Violet.  
  
"I like it!" Harry said.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" Arthur Weasley walked in and hugged his daughter.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"Arthur, no problem, I understand."  
  
"Did I miss something here?" Ginny said holding the babies.  
  
****************  
  
The next week flew by quickly. All was happy, no one was hurt or sad. Ron asked Hermione to marry her and Hermione announced something:  
  
"I'm six months Pregnant! WITH TWINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"6 months!!!!!! I thought you were eating too much pudding!" Molly said, blushing.  
  
"Three more months. Since your due date is before September the babies will go to Hogwarts with Alan!" Ron said.  
  
"You knew, Ron...you knew that she was pregnant?! You know the due-date?!" Shouted Ginny.  
  
"Well....duh....it's his fault." Said Fred, then there was a food fight.  
  
After all the guests had left the Weasley/Pottwer Mansion Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat in the living room after the babies were put to sleep and they took showers......long showers.  
  
"That was fun." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, really fun." Said Harry.  
  
They laughed and walked up to their seperate bedrooms.  
  
  
  
************2 months later*************  
  
Hermione was dressed in her wedding gown, which had been magically enlarged to fit over her bulging, eight month, pregnant belly.  
  
The wedding ws beautiful. After the ceremony there was a party at the Mansion. Violet was constantly watched because, being 11 months old, she could run with all the energy built up in her body. Alan on the other hand, a beautiful 2 month old with Hazel eyes who liked to sleep in his grandmother's arms. The day before they had gotten a leter from Mcgonagall telling them that Alan was, indeed, magical.  
  
********************************  
  
One month later.  
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!!!"  
  
At Violet's first birthday party, Hermione's water broke. They were in the Hospital an hour later waiting for Molly to come out iwht news of healthy babies, and a mother. Then:  
  
"RON! you have two girls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Molly ran out slipping and sliding in her doctor clothes. Ron ran in and stared in awe at the two babies laying with their mother.  
  
One baby had red hair, and freckles. The other had brown hair and freckles. They had hazel eyes. Not blue, like most newborns, Hazel. Just like Alan's.  
  
They named the babies, Gemini and Angel.  
  
  
  
A/n: You like, you want me to write more? Or should I leave it like this...well, R/R and I'll R/R/ all your stories!! OK? I have alot of free time so this is a chance to get reviews!!! K? K BYE! 


	5. Friends ( please read A/n: and warning!!...

Not Wanted   
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
A/n: J.K. Owns everything that is familiar but I own only…nothing…because the names I use are of people I know. Holly, is one of my best friends, Chris, Alan, Troy, Sonny and Tyler are all guys that I like and I WISHED I owned them, but sadly I don't…..sigh ( HEE-HEE JESSICA!!)  
Sorry, the last chapter was rushed…LL Anyway, this chapter should be longer then the rest…we shall see…….  
  
**BE WARNED!! THERE ARE ALOT OF TWINS IN THIS CHAPTER!! IF YOU ARE UPSET OR SQURMIS OF TWINS PLEASE GO AWAY AND DON'T FLAME!!** :):)  
  
  
The next year flew by quickly. Violet was a healthy little girl and by the time she was 2 she had not one but 3 younger siblings. Alan, and a year later came a set of twins. Holly & Tyler . A Boy/ Girl.  
The next year also brought Gemini & Angel a few siblings as Hermione once again had twins but this time she had boys. They named them, Christopher, or Chris for short, and Sonny.   
  
Holly had her father's black hair, but it was smooth and silky like her mother's. Her eyes were a sort of Golden color. Tyler also had his father's black hair but it was also unruly like his. His eyes were green in the middle and a deep brown around the edges. They were a sort of mix between the two. They would be going to Hogwarts with Chris and Sonny.  
Chris and Sonny were not identical twins. Chris had sort of this reddish/ brownish hair that, thankfully, was not at all bushy. He had freckles that made him oh-so-cute. Sonny on the other hand had black hair that, too, was straight. His eyes were green, not emerald, but bottle-green.   
Violet was usually reading about Hogwarts in her Aunt Hermione's old books because she didn't really have anyone her own age to hang out with. Alan hung out with Gemini and Angel, And Holly and Tyler hung out with Chris and Sonny. Violet was all alone in her age group, but not for long, because on her father's birthday about 9 years after the birth of Sarah, Tyler, Chris and Sonny she got a letter.  
  
  
Dear Violet Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note the attached Materials list and send your reply no later then August 2nd.  
  
  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Minerva McGonangall  
  
  
Violet finished reading the letter and ran into where her father and Ron were having Tea.  
  
"DAD!!! I GOT MY LETTER TO HOGWARTS!!" She screamed. She ran up and threw it in his face and started to jump around happily.   
  
Harry read the letter with a grin on his face. He ruffled her red hair. She had insisted on getting black streaks to make her hair look more alive so her father and her uncle Ron had taken her, behind their wives' backs and gotten it streaked. It had really made her gray eyes stand out, and Ginny hadn't been TOO mad.  
  
"This is the best 30th birthday present a dad could have!" Harry exclaimed. She snatched the letter from Harry's hands and ran into to go show the seven 10 and nine year old children that she was, a witch. Then she ran onto the porch and showed her mother the letter.  
  
A week later Violet was running around Diagon Alley with Harry and Ron. Every thing went fine until it was time for her to get her wand.  
  
She walked in and Mr. Ollivander ran out gleefully. He looked for awhile at Violet then smiled toothily.   
  
"Ah Yes, a Weasley/Potter child, I'm sure your not the only one I'll be seeing too!" He smiled again. Then he pulled out a box that was dark blue. He opened it and pulled out a dark brown wand.  
  
"11 inches, Mahogany, Lepricon Gold…go ahead, give it a wave!" He said.  
  
Violet waved her hand around feeling strange but, nothing happened. She did this over and over again until it felt like 700 hundred times, it had been almost 4 hours and finally Mr. Ollivander put his hand up.  
  
"Stop!" He said quickly. He then walked to the very back of the store. He pulled out the oldest, and dustiest box he had.   
  
"When my father started the business, all those years back, he made a wand. The first wand he EVER made. He told me only to try it on the witch or wizard who reached a certain number of failing wands. What is your name young lady?" He looked up and straight at her.   
  
"V...Violet Potter."  
  
"Violet, yes, well, let's try this one." He pulled the wand out of the box.  
  
"Size, 13 inches. Contents, Unicorn hair, Phoenix feather and Basilisk scale. Color…….violet." Violet, Ron and Harry gasped when they saw the wand. It was beautiful. It was a pastel purple, so very light it looked white. It seemed to sparkle at the sun's glow. Violet reached out for it and waved it.   
  
She felt the charge flow through her body. Then the wand admitted silver sparks. Everyone clapped and Harry paid for the wand. After they left Mr. Ollivander stroked his chin whispering:  
  
"Father said only to give it to the witch or wizard who had 666 failing wands….such an odd number." Then he sat down and wrote down Violet Potter: Violet, Unicorn, Phoenix, Basilisk, 13 inches.  
  
**  
Violet was tugging her father's robes.  
  
Please let me get a pet, PLEASE!!" She was begging.  
  
"FINE!!!" He pulled her into the shop and she looked around in wonder. She looked in all of the animals and gasped.   
  
"I don't know why you can't take Merlin and Flames baby!!" Harry said, plugging his nose.  
  
"I don't WANT and OWL! I want…a….cat!!" She said. She ran over to the kitten cages and saw two small kittens. They were both pure black. Except one had a white spot on it's nose. The kittens didn't want to be separated, the witch at the counter explained when she saw Violet Gawking at them.  
  
Violet stared up at Harry with her beautiful Gray eyes and he smiled and gave in.   
  
"They're Dumbldore's problem now!" He said, wickedly.   
  
He bought them each collars that kept them from being "catnapped" and got a small bed for them and they left, Violet stroking the hair of each kitten.  
  
"So, Vi, whatcha gonna name 'em?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna name the girl……Rain. And the boy…I think I'll name him…Dudley…..I'll call him Dudders for short." Violet declared. Harry and Ron froze in mid-step.  
  
"Why pick a name like that?" Ron asked.  
  
Violet looked up at him and she rubbed her necklace, (a/n: you know the one her "dad" gave her!!!)   
  
"I don't know…I just….I don't know…It's stupid, I'm just gonna name him Lightning." She said, rubbing her cross necklace again.   
  
"Dad…would you be ashamed if I were in Slytherin?" Violet asked, looking up.  
  
"Well…..I wouldn't be, I'd never be ASHAMED of you, but don't worry, it'll never happen." Harry answered  
**  
  
September 1st  
  
"BYE YOU GUYS!! Don't worry, you'll be with me next year!!" Violet was hanging out the window of her compartment and waving to her family.   
  
She sat back down as the train lurched to a stop. She sat for a moment stroking Rain and Lighting's fur and putting them to sleep when her compartment door opened. A girl with silver/blonde hair walked in. Her eyes were icy blue and she was followed by a boy that looked a lot like her. Except his eyes were, gray, just like hers.   
  
The girl extended her hand and smiled. She shook her hand and the girl introduced herself.   
  
"Hi...my name is Tawny Malfoy and this is my twin brother, Troy."   
  
"Hi." The boy said.  
  
"Hello, My name is Violet Potter." They twin's heads snapped up to look at her.  
  
"Your father…killed the Dark Lord……Wow…" Violet had not expected this out of Tawny.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so…" Violet grinned.  
  
"He killed our mum…my dad's hated Voldemort ever since. But we know he doesn't really hate you dad anymore. Too bad you'll be in Gryffindor." Troy said. He smiled and Violet's heart fluttered. He was not at all skinny, but more robust and seemed to be really strong. His hair was a sort of light brown and his eyes were gray...that is what amazed her so much about him. They were identical to hers.   
  
"Actually, I was hoping to be put in Slytherin….." Violet trailed off.  
  
"REALLY!?" Troy shouted. But turned a pink color and he turned away.  
  
"Troy!" Tawny giggled and she bopped him on the head. As they were laughing another boy walked into the compartment. He was a strongly built like Troy, but his hair was black and his eyes were steely blue.  
Troy stood up and shook his hand.   
  
"Hello, I'm Troy Malfoy, this is my twin sister, Tawny and this is our…friend Violet Potter!" He said.  
Violet and Tawny shook his hand and he sat opposite Tawny. Violet could tell that she was smitten with him. But she shouldn't talk. Troy took the cake.  
  
"My name is Greg. Greg Goyle the third. My dad was a friend of yours' before, Voldemort killed him. Greg said. He smiled at Violet and mumbled, "Tell your dad thanks for giving the pig what he disserved.   
  
"I'll tell him, I hope we're in the house!!" Violet said. And with that they started to talk about all the house. Then the subject changed to their parents.   
  
"As you know my father is Gregory Goyle. My mom was named Pansy . Voldemort killed them both. I live with my dad's old friend, Vincent When your dad, Harry killed Voldemort I was so happy, I've really wanted to meet you." He said.   
  
"Well, our father, Draco Malfoy married Cho Chang...But Voldemort killed her when we were three." Tawny started and looked away. Greg put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. She smiled right back.  
  
They talked for a few more hours about Quiditch. It seemed that the Slytherin Quiditch team only had 2 Chasers and a Keeper. It also turned out that Troy and Greg were really good Beaters. Tawny had always dreamed of being a Hogwarts Chaser. And Violet, of course wished she could be a seeker. But it also turned out that first years were not aloud their own brooms.   
  
After the train ride The four stepped out and met a man who was about 8 feet tall.  
  
"Hello there! You must be Violet!!! My name is Norbert, I'm Hagrid's son…my father told me a lot about your dad."  
  
"Oh…yeah…"Violet answered racking her brain to remember Hagrid was. They were put into a boat and brought across the river. Their first sight of Hogwarts brought gasps out of all of them.   
  
Soon, Troy, Tawny, Violet and Greg were lined up in the Great Hall. A very old lady that looked to be about 90 was reading names off a piece of Parchment. Soon Greg was up and the hat was on his head.   
  
"*Hmm……hello Goyle….I remember your mother and father, no doubt…SLYTHERIN!!!!*"   
  
"Malfoy, Troy" The old woman shouted.  
  
"*Hello there young Malfoy, Your mother was a RavenClaw…your not evil…no not evil at all….but you have great power Slytherin would help you make greatness…so SLYTHERIN!/*"  
  
"Malfoy, Tawny"   
  
"*Hello young one, you are just like your brother, not evil…nope not a drop ..….but you have great power Slytherin would help you make greatness…SLYTHERIN!!!!" The sorting hat finished. Some other students were sorted until:  
  
"Potter, Violet!" There were gasps around the hall and whispers. Violet put the hat on:  
  
"*My dear….well, I must say, you are the third Slytherin this year not evil…but you need Slytherin to make people believe in your power so…SLYTHERIN!!"   
  
There were more gasps from the Hall as Violet sat down next to her new friends. 


	6. Memories and Octuplets

Not Wanted   
  
2/11/02  
  
Chapter 6: Memories and Octuplets  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Lady who said in a review, and I quote: "Crazy! Man, you must write more and soon. That's really nutty. And you're right about the twins things, there sure are a lot. Maybe you should move up to triplets or even *octuplets*. Yeah, I'd like to see that happen! Dude! Anyhow, this is gonna be cool, so keep up the good work and happy writing! ^_~"  
you'll see why I dedicated it to her a few minutes...see all it takes is a simple review and I'll put your name in a Fic!  
  
  
Disclamer: OK, I don't own any HP characters., or any of the peoples names i used in this chapter. I don't own Yukon XL or ANYTHING!! mmk?  
I'm really getting to like this story...it is probably my second favorite. Right under The Potters--which mite be updated by tomorrow morning!!!!!  
  
OKey Dokey people!!! Here is the wonderful Chapter 6!!! lotz of twins last chapter huh?? :):) This chapter is going to switch from 1st year to second year, then to third year, mmk? Cool, well, here we go!!!!  
  
  
Violet Potter sat at The Slytherin table next to Tawny and Troy, and across from Greg. All of them had never seen so much food and ate happily while talking about classes the next day.  
Their first year at Hogwarts was one they would never forget.   
  
But all to soon it ended and they were on their trip home from Hogwarts.   
  
"So, Violet, how about you come over to my house over the summer?" Tawny was asking.  
  
"Sure! My house i full of little kids. My little brother, Alan is coming to Hogwarts next year, PLUS my twin cousins Gemini and Angel. I could use the break." Violet smiled.  
  
  
"Wow, how many kids does your mom and dad have?" Greg asked.  
  
"Well, me, Alan and our little twin siblings Tyler and Holly. And my aunt and uncle have Gemini & Angel and Chris & Sonny, who are ALSO twins." Violet said counting on her fingers.  
  
"DAMN!" Troy yelled.   
Violet had gotten real close to all her friends. Greg was just a real nice guy and Tawny was her best friend. But Troy was something else. She hoped they would become more then friends over the summer.  
  
"I'll owl you as soon as I can. You need to get out of that house as quick as you can."  
  
"I'll bring my birthday money and we can go to Diagon Alley."   
  
"Yeah...we'll buy brooms!!! Our Quiditch team had to forfeit all the games this year, they need us!" Troy exclaimed.  
  
They talked about practicing on The Malfoy's Quidditch pitch and how great it would be to be on the House Team.  
  
Finally it was time to leave and Tawny promised to owl Violet and Violet walked through the barrier to her mom.  
  
"Hey, hey Alan, where is everyone else?"  
  
"They are at the hospital honey." Ginny said.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?" Violet yelled white faced.  
  
"Your uncle Fred and his wife Angelina are having octuplets!! (a/n: Lady, that one was   
for you!)  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! THAT IS LIKE...TEN BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Violet screamed, her face twisted in shock.  
  
"Yeah, they think that the last tow born won't make it through the night." Alan explained.  
  
  
"Oh My God....what are their names."  
  
Alan laughed and put up his fingers, ticking off each name. "Let's see, there's, from first born to last, it's Amber, Molly, Arthur, Fred Jr., Marcus, Alexander, Jordan, Amy, Ronald, and George. Lots of repeats, huh?"   
  
Violet just stared straight out the window as they drove to the hospital in their smoke-gray Yukon XL.  
  
As they walked in Harry ran to his daughter and asked about Hogwarts. She told him about Norbert and Mrs. Norris' 5 sly kittens. She explained about Tawny, Troy and Greg and she told him about life as a Slytherin. Harry hated talking about Slytherin, but he smiled anyway.  
  
A few hours later a doctor came out of Angelina's room and announced that Ronald, and Jordan had died and that George and Amy wouldn't make it through the night. And they didn't. Over the next few weeks only 5 of the babies went home, Fred Jr. had passed from Pneumonia. Every one was happy about the new arrivals but were saddened by the loss of the other five babies. All 10 babies had bright red hair and brown eyes and freckles. Except for Amber, the first born. She had black hair and green eyes, like her mom.   
  
Violet just watched and wondered why she wasn't sadder. Had Slytherin been rubbing out on her?   
  
After a week of Tears and smiles, Tawny sent her an owl saying:  
  
Violet,  
How are things going with al the little kids? Hee-hee. I'm not supposed to tell you this but Troy's been asking about you!! And he just sent a letter to Greg....OOO! It'll be great to spend 3 whole months with just us. My dad has duties at the office, so you me, Troy and Greg will be alone at my dad's manor!!!!!! Aren't you excited!! Well, write back. Hooty will bring the letter back quickly and we'll pick you up at...say, 3:00 we'll come by broom! Oh, and don't ask about Hooty. Troy named her that after son American band back in the 90's called Hooty and the Blowfish. He swears then when she has babies he'll name them all Blowfish so that he can have Hooty and the Blowfish...stupid I know :):)  
See you soon,  
  
Tawny  
  
  
Violet read the letter and laughed. She fed the owl, who was dark brown a piece of her toast and ran into the parlor where her father, Ron, Fred, George, and Arthur sat.   
  
"Dad!! can I please go to Tawny's house!! PLEASE!!" She screamed.  
  
"Whoa, sure. How are you going to get there, how long are you going to be there and how much money do you need?" Harry asked quickly making Ron laugh. /P   
  
" her and her Dad are going to pick me up. I'm gonna be there all summer, and I need enough money for my school supplies and a broom." She said, smiling.  
  
"A broom, huh? Are you going to try out for the House Team?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Yeah, seeker. Tawny is a great Chaser. And Troy And Greg are trying out for Beaters." Violet Smiled again.  
  
"Hold on... her dad is coming...here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep. Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Great." Harry said. Ron grunted something and Harry kicked him from under the table. Harry handed Violet the key to her vault where he had set a lot of his money for her and shooed her away to go get ready.  
  
Fred, George and Arthur left and Ron and Harry had a conversation.  
  
"Ron, what were you thinking, saying that?"   
  
"He's was a jerk in school."  
  
"Well, he's been through enough. Cho died when his kids were 3!! Ron, Voldemort killed   
her. He turned away and is an Auror now! Get that through your thick head!!"  
  
"Sorry, man." Ron said, turning red.   
  
"He saved my life from Voldemort! He saved Hermione's life, too you idiot!" Harry said getting red.  
  
"I know....I forgot, sorry."  
  
"How could you forget someone saving not only your best-friend but your wife's life, Ron?"  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Violet had packer her violet wand and all her supplies in her trunk and she was just getting Rain and Lightning in there basket when the doorbell rang.  
She ran down stairs, her trunk flumping behind her, Rain and Lighting howling at every flump.  
  
She opened the door and Tawny walked in followed by her father. Violet brought Tawny upstairs and Draco stared at the house. Harry and Ron walked in followed by Ginny and Hermione. Everyone else had left a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Draco."   
  
"Harry." They looked at each other then walked toward each other and hugged like they were brothers.  
  
  
Draco walked over to Hermione and offered her the same hug, which she   
returned. He walked to Ginny and she started to shake his hand. He smiled   
and pulled her into a hug, whispering, "Little sister."  
  
Then he walked to Ron. There was no hug from Draco. They shook hands and   
then Ron's face turned a shade of red and he said,  
  
"Thank you Ma…Draco. Thank you for saving them." Draco smiled and squeezed   
Ron's shoulder.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Violet brought Tawny around her room and they played a bit with the cats.  
  
"You know Tawny. I have my birthday money, and my dad gave me the key to my   
account and I was thinking about buying an owl for mail...and wouldn't it   
be...cool, if I were to, say, buy a boy?" Violet winked and Tawny smiled.  
"that would be pretty...cool!" She answered. Then Tawny screeched.  
  
"THEY CAME OUT WITH A NEW BROOM!! WE ALL *HAVE* TO GET One!!!!!!!" she   
screamed.  
  
"Really? What is the...umm...name?" Violet asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's called the...umm...hold on I have a picture. " She pulled a piece of   
glossy parchment out of her pocket and Violet gasped.  
  
The broom on the paper was a gleaming white, the bristles practically   
sparkled. Big Red letters twinkled on top of the broom that read: Flacon   
also comes in black. 244 Galleons-white 249 galleons-black  
  
"WOW! THAT IS LIKE....fabulous!!!"  
  
"Isn't it, Vi?"  
  
"I'm using all my 250 Galleons I got for my birthday on this! I'll use my   
other money for an owl. I'm getting a white one, I'll use the other six for   
a polishing kit."  
"I'm getting a white one too. Troy and Greg are getting black ones, with   
Falcon written in Green, Slytherin colors!!" Tawny said.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll get mine in…violet!"  
  
  
"Ooh, yeah. I wonder why?" Tawny said giggling, "Oh, my God. Vincent, you   
know Greg's guardian gave Greg his father and mother's account key and he   
has a fortune just like us! Vincent wouldn't give it to him before. But your   
uncle, Percy, the Jr. Minister, he MADE him and now Vincent's in our care   
until he is 17, cause Vincent's going to Azkaban for like...7 years!!   
Vincent was buying Greg stupid stuff and not telling him about his money. But   
Greg is living the high-life now!" Tawny explained to Violet who's mouth was   
curved in a perfect o.  
  
  
"Wow…you still fancy Greg?" Violet asked.  
  
  
"Of course!!" Tawny said. "You still fancy my brother?"  
  
  
"Of course!" and both girl ended up laughing on Violet's bedroom floor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
They took floo back, since they didn't have an extra broom for Violet and Draco left just as soon as they landed.   
  
  
Greg and Troy were in the parlor, in silky purple robes and pretending to smoke cigars. Tawny and Violet laughed for about 30 minutes. Troy and Greg got dressed in their muggles clothes, gray tanks and baggy jeans. Violet and Tawny stopped laughing.   
  
  
"You guys, before we go to the Alley, lets go snoop around dad's office!!" Troy said, evilly.  
  
  
"NO, Troy, dad would have our heads." Tawny said, but she had a glint in her icy blue eyes. Soon they were in their dad's parlor looking for things.  
  
  
"Holmes, come quickly! I've found a pensive!" Greg shouted pretending to look through a magnifying glass.  
  
  
"Righty-Oh Watson!" Troy yelled back and he also stared at it.  
  
  
"Let's go in!!!" Troy said.  
  
  
"Oh...Troy, come on now!!! Fine!" She yelled seeing his face.  
  
  
They all stood around the bowl and stuck their fingers in it. They landed on a grassy knoll. They heard a large cackle and looked over to see Voldemort. He was torturing a man that was writhing on the ground. It was Draco. Tawny gasped and Greg stood up next to her. Troy stood up and put his arm on her shoulder. Violet did the same.  
  
  
Suddenly a bushy haired figure ran by them and through Greg. It was Hermione. She ran and jumped on Voldemort's back. He flung her off and pointed his wand at her. He shouted the killing cure just as Draco shouted "Expilliamus." Although it didn't have the same effect that Harry's did, it saved Hermione's life. He shoved Hermione out of the way and started to duel Voldemort. Hermione ran into the forest and awakened a figure on the ground. Harry Potter sat up and Hermione pointed at Draco. He pointed to another figure on the ground that was Ron. He stood up and pushed Hermione down gently.   
  
He ran across the ground at the back of Voldemort. Shouting the killing curse Voldemort screamed. But he did not die. He was too powerful to die with one simple curse. Voldemort turned on him and Draco yelled "Avada Kadevra!" Just as Harry did. The power of both wizards made the man die. He shrieked deep into the night and every with or wizard heard it.  
The time of rejoicing began for some, and the time of grief started for others.  
  
They felt themselves swirling to an earlier date. It looked to be a week before the events of the death.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang's wedding.   
  
Three-year old Troy and Tawny walked down the isle behind Cho. As the ceremony began they sat behind their father.   
  
Tawny in the present started to cry.  
  
Just then screams were heard from the back. A few Death Eaters marched to the front. They pulled Troy, Tawny and Cho in their grasps and spoke to Draco:  
  
"Choose between your children or your wife." The voice was of Voldemort. He was holding Cho. Cho stared at her new husband and said,  
  
"Let me go…save Troy and Tawny."   
  
Satisfied with that answer Voldemort pulled a knife out of his boot and plunged it into Cho's heart. he gasped and whispered:  
  
"I love you all." and she died.   
  
Draco got down on his knees and screamed. The three year old Troy ran to his mother and hugged her tightly crying.   
  
Tawny ran to her father and wiped his tears away, saying:  
  
"Daddy don't cwy. I wuv you daddy." He looked at her and held her close. He pulled Troy to him and they cried together.  
  
Just then the 12 year old were pulled away and they landed about a few days AFTER the death Of Voldemort.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to be famous. Tell them you killed him. I don't want to be world-known. I want me and my children to live a peaceful life." Draco said to Harry.  
  
"I have a daughter too Draco!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I know, just, please…don't tell them."  
  
"Fine, Draco, whatever pleases you."   
  
Then they were back in the Malfoy Manor. Tawny crying in Greg's arms Violet trying to steady herself on Troy's shoulder.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
About a week later they got letters from Hogwarts saying:  
  
This year, 2nd years are now aloud to start training to become Animagus. This year they will choose their animal and research it. Please sign the form and send it to us.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.   
  
  
They kids got excited about this and started to wonder about what animals they would be.  
  
At Diagon alley they purchased school supplies, a broom and a new owl for Violet. Her owl was a mail and was pure black. She named it Ashes.  
  
*--*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
A/n: was that good and long??? Hope so…please r/r or I'll stop the fic. Seriously. The next chapter is going o be great...you don't wanna miss out!!! 


	7. Heaven on Earth (why I called it this, I...

Chapter 7: Heaven On Earth  
  
  
Not wanted  
  
  
3/5/02  
  
  
A/n: Hey, Hey, Hey!!! I just re-read last chapter...eww!! Stinky-poo! Lots of errors.....I swear on my Trolls that I'll make this one better!!! And maybe, longer.....oh and people PLEASE Review!!! Want to know something disturbing...I have Paypal and in my Enhanced Statistic about 3,000 people that were SINGED-IN read it....and that means with all the An. ones there are millions (well, I'm going a bit overboard) and it makes me mad!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I don't care if you just say Hi or put an asterix (*) you can shamelessly plug your Fic and I will CERTAINLY read & review it if u ask!...I just want more representation!! PLEEEZ! Thanks!!  
  
  
  
Oh, and I know I didn't add 2nd Or 3rd year into last chapter like I said, but blame my fingers....they were on a roll!! :):)   
  
*-*test...can you read these small letters??---If you can read this you have very good vision*-*-***-*-*  
  
  
  
  
Harry ,Ron Alan, Gemini and Angel went to Diagon Alley a few days before the train left to bring a few hundred students to the most wonderful place in the world to learn magic.  
  
  
All three eleven year olds picked up their supplies. They got their wand in MUCH shorter time then Violet and were soon off to the Animal Store. (what is it called again?)  
  
  
  
Gemini bought an owl. It had a bit of magical power and it changed colors depending on it's mood. Ron grumbled about gay owls but bought it for her. As Gemini was memorizing the colors and the moods Angel walked over to a section that looked to be just rocks. She picked one up. It was white...crystal. She shook it and heard it squeak. She walked up to the manager and asked her about it. The old witch said:  
  
"Ah, yes....the pet rock. What it really is, is a crystal that is home to a fairy. The fairy in that rock doesn't seem to like you!! Well, come here young child. Try this one." She handed Angel a clear crystal rock and Angel gasped when she saw a figure, no bigger then a chocolate chip, wink at her. The creature flew around the palm-sized rock with ease. It winked at Angel and said in a very small, almost angelic voice,  
  
  
*you are the one I have been waiting for* Angel stared and ran over to her father.   
  
"OOO, Daddy Please let me buy this!!" She showed him the rock. He turned it over in his hands and said,  
  
  
" Neato, Harry look at this little fairy." Harry waved back at the small figure. "How much?" Angel let out a screech and got the 56 galleons from her father, who was by no means poor anymore.   
  
  
  
Gemini came to see Angel and as she inspected the "pet rock" and she frowned.  
  
"There's nothing in here!" Angel looked into it and saw the small fairy wave at her.  
  
  
  
"Yes there is Gemini! Look, she is RIGHT there waving at me!!" Angel said pointing at the crystal.  
  
  
"Young Ladies, please!! Pet Rock Fairies are not for everyone!! Only for the ones who truly believe in good can see the fairies!!" The old shop keeper said to the feuding 11-year olds. She walked away to help someone else, leaving Angel gaping. Angel left to go tell her dad, and she missed Gemini's evil grin.   
  
  
Harry followed Alan around everywhere in the store. Alan just couldn't find the right animal. Harry had pushed him out of the way of the rats, owls didn't appeal to him and cats were...well, cats. Suddenly Alan stopped in front of a large cage.  
  
  
"Ma'am what is in here?" He asked the old woman.  
  
"Oh....well, deary.....inside that cage is an owl!" She said cheerily.   
  
"Well...erm...why is it in a cage??" Alan asked.  
  
  
"Oh, well, it killed a snake!" She said, still managing to smile.  
  
  
"Oh, well, then sorry, we won't buy it!" Harry said, trying to steer his son away from the cage. But Alan wouldn't budge.  
  
  
"Oh, deary, no! He wouldn't hurt a fly! It's just, well, you see the snake ate his mate and his owlets." The old woman frowned now, she seemed only to care for her animals and not the interest of humans being eaten by angry owls.   
  
  
"May I see it?" Alan asked.  
  
  
  
"Certainly!!" The old woman started to unlock the cage. Harry about to put his hand up and say something but he just shrugged his shoulders and watched. She opened the cage and pulled out a very large owl. It was about the height of a foot and a half. It wasn't fat but seemed to be big boned. It was a light brown and its eyes were the same color. It looked at Alan and hooted. Alan gasped as it rubbed its head affectionately on his shoulder.   
  
  
"See, I told you he was nice. It was years ago that he attacked the snake, who was simple garden snake...no bigger then my pinky...killed his mate and his 2 owlets. Very sad thing. The female picked the snake up and thought it was a worm. she fed it to the owlets, who choked on it and died. The babies then fell off the nest and in a feeble attempt to save them, the mother flew off her perch and fell...and..." The woman burst into tears.  
  
  
  
"Well, if the snake was eaten then how did the he kill it?" Alan asked, scratching his head.  
  
  
"Well....um...I never thought of that..." The old woman said, scratching her head. She asked for 60 galleons which Harry gladly said saying something like, "We need to call the Animal Safety unit in the Ministry." She walked away grumbling.   
  
  
  
The owl looked after her as if saying "FREAK!" Alan laughed and looked at him deeply. Harry was about to wave his hand in front of Alan's face when Alan screamed,  
  
  
"I'LL NAME YOU FLUFFY!!" Harry cringed and the owl hooted sorrowfully.  
  
  
"Only, kidding!! I'll call you...Raven!" The owl hooted at this and Harry sighed and loosened up his face. He thought he was going to come up with a name like Justin.....Ick! (a/n: Get it? Justin from *nsync...get it??))  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally Ron, Harry, Alan, Gemini & Angel were walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Harry sat at a table away from the life-long friends because of the not so wonderful smell admitting from the pet food.  
  
  
"I've decided to call my Mood Owl, Moody!! Cool, huh?" both of her friends stuck their tongues out.  
  
  
Gemini had a short temper and yelled,  
  
  
"She's MY owl and I'll name what ever the Hell I want to!" She had seen Violet do this many times. Violet was her role-model. She hoped she was in Slytherin, so that she could get away from her idiot sister and cousin. Even though deep down she loved them. Thinking of all the good times they'd had together made her stop and say,  
  
  
"I'm so sorry guys! You are my best friends. Nothing that ever happens will change that. I don't care if that fairy thing you have says I'm evil. Maybe I am but, you guys are my best friends. And I'll change her name to Star. I like that better. " She gave them each a hug and went to sit with her father, leaving the owl, which made her turn light blue to indicate she was sad. Suddenly Raven fluffed up his feathers and waddled over to Star. She turned from a sad light blue to purple. Gemini saw this and ran over pulling out her sheet of paper.  
  
  
"This says that Star is....impressed!" She said. Angel and Alan giggled.  
  
  
  
  
*-*-* while eating lunch*-*-*  
  
  
  
"Well, I plan on naming my fairy...hmm....." Angel said.  
  
  
  
"On this muggle device called a compooter the muggles call color things or something pixels!" Alan said.  
  
  
"I like that! Pixel...yeah!" Angel said. Alan could see the fairy, but Gemini could not.  
  
  
  
Soon, all the children, their animals and their dads were walking to The Potter/Weasley mansion so that Alan, Gemini and Angel could say good bye to the smaller kids and their mothers.  
  
  
After tears from Hermione, Ginny and Holly, the trio was on their way.  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*Malfoy Manor*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Draco had called for Carriages from work and soon Violet, Troy, Tawny and Greg were in a roomy carriage.  
  
The seating arrangements were very nice.  
  
Tawny sat next to Greg and across from Violet and Violet sat next to Troy.  
  
  
  
The ride wasn't long at all and they were soon lugging their trunks and animals on the train. Violet soon spotted her brother and cousins and took Tawny down to meet them. As soon as they left Greg and Troy launched into conversation.  
  
  
  
"Troy, you know how much I like your sister. And I was thinking of getting your permission before I asked her out. I would've asked your dad, but, he probably thinks 12 is too young to date. I won't do anything serious with her, but I just really like her." Greg said quickly.  
  
  
  
"Greg, who else would I let go out with my sister. But, it isn't my choice. It is hers. Hey, you think Violet would...like....go out with me?" Troy said, trying to keep down the blush.  
  
  
"Oh, Yeah. Tawny told me that Violet said "you take the cake." "Both boys started to laugh.  
  
  
"What ARE you two laughing about?" Tawny said. She came in followed by Violet and 3 little amazed 11 year olds.  
  
  
They were introduced and Alan, Gem, and Angel left.  
  
  
"Nice kids. That Gemini has quite the temper though." Tawny said, commenting on the outrage she'd had on Angel about Pixel before they got on the train.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she is VERY quick tempered. I think she'll be the second person in my family in Slytherin. She thinks of me as her role-model. My mom hates it. She wants to get HER red hair streaked with black, but mum said no. I was glad. That is JUST what I need. A little mini-me running around after me!" Violet said, as her friends laughed as she waved a pen in the air saying, "Ooh, Ooh, Violet, autograph please!!"  
  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Gemini had thankfully walked away before her cousin and her friends made fun of her.  
As soon as they sat down in a compartment Angel and Alan zoomed into a conversation about how Albus Dumbledore had been in Gryffindor and how they wanted to be in Gryffindor, too.  
  
  
Gemini knew they loved her but she needed to get away. Just then a boy with blonde hair popped into the compartment. He heard Alan say something about Godric, then he looked over to Gemini and saw her sulking. He pulled her out of the compartment and shoved her into his.  
  
  
"Hey, Isaac Zambini. My friends call me Zack. I'm sure you've heard of my mom, Blaise. She's a deatheater. Sorry, for the rush. But, I saw your friends talking about Gryffindor and I saw you scowling and I knew you were made for Slytherin." He shook her hand and smiled at her.  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Gemini Weasley. My friends call me Gem." She shook his hand, and they started to talk about their friends.  
  
  
"Oh, yeah, I've known Angel and Alan my whole life. Alan is my cousin and Angel is my twin sister! Sometimes they get too, you know, goody-goody for me." Gemini said.  
  
  
"Yeah, Same here!!! That is amazing!! My friend Mark, my best friend since we were 3, and my twin sister , Maria. They are both Gryffindor nuts. Talking about Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mcgonna-something. I just had to leave. So, I came here. But, I got lonely, only me and my little Moody Owl, Moon. So, I came to look for some friends, and I happened to see you sulking while those other two blabbered on about Godric. So, I brought you here!" He smiled and Gemini couldn't help but smile, too.  
  
  
Suddenly Gemini remembered something.  
  
  
"Hey....sorry for asking this but are you an...inbreed?" She asked, blushing.  
  
  
"A what?! NO! Why do you ask!!!??" he said.  
  
  
"Well, if I don't remember correctly your mother was Blaise Zambini and since you have the same last name as her I was wondering if she like...married her brother..." She trailed off. Zack started to cackle with laughter.  
  
  
"No...heeheehee...My mom is a single mother." He said.  
  
"Oh, but wait...then how were you born?" She asked.  
  
"Well, my real dad had an affair with his wife with my mom, and well, my mom got   
pregnant and she had me and my twin sister but then my dad's wife died and he had to stay with his other kids...I never met him or my half brother and sister." Sadness flashed over his eyes and he looked away. " I think my mom is trying to contact him, though. My mom still goes to Deatheater meetings even after Voldemort was killed and I know he is against them so…you know."  
  
  
"So, you know who he is?" Gemini asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, Gem, I do, and I'm pretty sure you know him, too." He answered.  
  
  
"Do you not want to tell me, Zack?"   
  
"Actually, no, not right now. But, I promise I'll tell you later."   
  
"Ok, Zack. That's fine with me." She smiled and from then on, Zack and Gemini were friends.  
  
"So...you said you had a Mood Owl?" Gemini said.  
  
"Yep! Sure do! Moon is her name!!" He pulled off a curtain on a fancy cage and a yellow   
owl hooted at him.   
  
"She's tired." Gemini noted.  
  
"Yeah...why'd you ask, anyway?"   
  
"Oh, because I have one, too." She showed him Star. As they were looking up her color, magenta, Alan and Angel opened the compartment door.  
  
"There you are Gem!! We've been looking every where fro you, sis!" Angel said, panting.  
  
"Hey. You Guys, this is my friend, Zack Zambini. Zack this is my sister, Angel and my cousin, Alan."  
  
"Hey!" Zack extended a hand and shook Alan and Angel's hands.   
  
"Are you going to come back to our compartment, Gemini?" Alan asked.  
  
"Actually, I think I'll just hang with Zack for now, thanks."   
  
"Ok, well, bye!" Angel said. She pulled a stunned Alan through the compartment door and walked back to their compartment.   
  
Practically five minutes after they sat down two first years walked into their compartment.  
  
"Hi there!! My name is Maria! We were wondering if you saw my twin brother Isaac." The girl said in a high cheery voice.  
  
"He sometimes goes by Zack." The boy with her added. "My name is Mark by the way."  
  
"Oh, him. Yeah, he and my sister are in the compartment two doors down talking about Slytherin. He practically swiped my sister out of here when we were talking about Gryffindor." Angel explained.  
  
  
"Oh, that sounds like Zack." Mark said.  
  
"Yeah, can't really say he's a bad egg in the family though. I guess I'm more of the good egg. My mom's name is Blaise Zambini. They are all Deatheaters. My brother can't wait until he is 13 so he can become a deatheater…" Maria trailed off.  
  
"Deatheaters? I thought Voldemort died." Alan said, looking confused.  
  
"Oh, he did, thank God. But, you see…I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but they are in the middle of becoming big again. They are debating on who the new Dark Lord will be. My mother has a really good chance."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Angel said.  
  
"No prob." She said, and turned around as the plump lady came in.  
  
"Would you like any food, darlings?" She asked sweetly. The four children all smiled and each bought a fair share of sweets.  
  
As the train got closer and closer to Hogwarts, Alan, Angel, Mark and Maria were god friends and new a great deal about each other.  
  
*-*-*-* Sorting!!!*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
AS the train pulled into it's destination it was raining and lightning was slashing against the sky.   
  
Zack and Gemini walked off the train, their stomachs gurgling from the amount of sweet they had both consumed, and over to the boats after stopping off to say hi to Violet.  
  
"Firs' Years over here!! Ony' Four to a bou!!" Yelled a monstrous figure near a large clutch of boats.  
  
"We only have two." Gemini said, but she sat down next to Zack on a boat across from her sister.   
  
Suddenly a girl with black hair sat down next to them, shivering.  
  
"Sure is cold, eh?" She said in a thick Irish accent.  
  
"Yeah." Gemini said through chattering teeth, extending a hand.   
  
"Hello, there. My name is S…Stephanie Finnigan"   
  
"Hi, I'm Zack Zambini and this is Gem…Gemini Weasley." Zack shivered.  
  
"Ah, here we go, ony' three in this boa!! Come on over 'ere young one." Norbert ushered another girl in the boat.  
  
"Hey. My name is Taylor Alderman." The girl said as the boats lurched onto the lake.  
  
"Hi, this is Zack, this is Gemini and I am Steph."   
  
"Welcome aboard." Zack chattered.  
  
*-*-**-*-*-*-*  
  
"Everyone!! Only two to a carriage, please. You two go here, you two, over here...thank you." Hermione, being a teacher at Hogwarts, was ushering second years and above into carriages. She pushed Violet and Troy into one, and Greg and Tawny into another and moved onto the other.  
  
"Freak, it is cold in here." Troy said after he closed the door behind Violet. He turned around and saw Violet shivering, her lips purple and her wet hair clinging to her cheeks.   
  
He chuckled, and sensing it was time to "move" he placed his cloak over her shoulders and pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
She looked up and smiled, her lips moving up and down at a very quick speed.  
  
"Your lips are frozen solid." Troy chuckled. He wrung his hands together and leaned over closer to her. She smiled and moved her chattering lips closer to his and they kissed. It was no big kiss, just a quick peck. But, it sure did make Violet's lips a bit warmer.  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
"First year students!! Now listen. The Sorting hat will be placed on your head and he will tell you your house and you are to report straight to your tables. Usually, the Sorting Hat would sing a song, but after a few…mishaps…" She stared at a few sopping wet children, " we have no time." Hermione moved out of he way and the children walked in.  
  
Professor McGonangall stood next to a stool with a hat on it and un-rolled a long piece of parchment.   
  
The First name called was " Alderman, Taylor!"  
  
"*Ah, hello, new blood here! You are straight out of London yourself. Your family has mostly gone to another school, I see, Durmstrang you say. Well, Peachy Keen,. That helps…SLYTHERIN!!!!" Great applause erupted from the table draped in green.  
  
A few names then . "Finnigan, Stephanie!!!"   
  
"Ahh, your father was a Gryffindor, though he didn't find it exciting. I'm guessing you want excitement…well, then, welcome to…SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
Again, tremendous applause from the green table…more applause, more names then…" Potter, Alan!"   
  
"Ahh…another Potter. Your sister is Slytherin…care being with her….no, OK then...GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
"Smithson, Mark!"   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
"Weasley, Angel"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
"Weasley, Gemini!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!"  
  
"Zambini, Isaac!!"   
  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
"Zambini, Maria!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Gemini! Welcome to Slytherin!" Violet said, while meeting each of her friends.  
  
"And this is Zack Zambini, his twin sister, Maria is over in Gryffindor."  
  
"Wait, Zack as in Isaac Zambini?" Troy asked, and Tawny looked over, stunned.  
  
"Yeah, why?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Troy Malfoy and this is my sister, Tawny. I'm your brother."  
  
  
A/n: OK, 12 pages…that's enough for me…ok…well, see yall' next time on...SoulTrain with Rachel…..LOL 


End file.
